particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majatran Union
The Majatran Union (3190-) is an economic, military, and political alliance among the nations of Barmenia, Beiteynu, Cildania, and Jelbania.The five nation alliance shares a common currency, a group defense, and a super government legislature and Head of State. Founding The MU was discovered by Jelbanian President Samuel Adams, which was immediately approved by Barmenia. The two nations were partners in the Jakanian Civil War. Although the war ended in a political defeat for the two Republican nations, the military coordination and goodwill between the two peoples advanced the Majatran Union. In 3190, Barmenia approved the Majatran Union treaty which was written by the Jelbanian Samuel Adams administration. Jelbanian Federalists signed the treaty two years later in 3192 after successfully defeating their Democratic Republican opposition. The two nations then planned to create a three nation regional union with Vanuku. With Vanuku's participation, Barmenia and Jelbania would be able to connect to each other by land. However, diplomatic efforts to persuade Vanuku's Social Liberal Party government failed after repeated attempts. The Jelbanian Federalists then struck a deal with the Democratic Republican opposition to infiltrate Vanuku and gain seats in their legislature. In 3201, Democratic Republicans obtained 11% of the seats in the Vanuku legislature serving a political blow the MU. Barmenia and Jelbania then encouraged the Democratic Republicans to take up arms and launch a coup on Vanuku. Barmenian and Jelbanian armies surprised Vanuku forces and quickly sacked the capital with minimal loss of life. The Social Liberal Party was exiled leaving the Democratic Republicans in charge in 3203. Democratic Republican Jay Madison became active Head of State for Vanuku and then won the National Chairmanship in his own right in the summer of 3203. The treaty to bring Vanuku into the MU is expected to pass in April of 3204. The Most Serene Cildanian Empire passed the MU treaty in March of 3204 becoming the third nation to join the union. History In the spring of 3204, Vanuku signed the MU treaty but then became disqualified in 3207 when a foreign Monarchy took power. Its position was downgraded to that of an associate member as required by the treaty. Vanuku then left the treaty all together in 3209. In 3206, Beiteynu threw off Luthori friendly Monarchs and signed the treaty as a constitutional monarchy under King Louis I. From 3207, conferences have been set up globally demonstrating against the MU. Military 3190-3204 Barmenian and Jelbanian forces equal 1,365,985 in active forces. The Commander in Chief of the MU is Allied Commander, a position that rotates between all nations in the MU every two years. All MU military war declarations require majority approval of the MU legislature. Jelbania and Barmenia have access to each others army bases, airfields, and navy ports. This proved advantageous for Jelbania giving them access to the Majatran West Ocean. Barmenia gained access to Lake Majatra for the first time. 3204-3209 With the inclusion of Vanuku, the MU forces equal 2,052,006 in active forces. The MU took advantage of Vanuku's coasts for several years. With the inclusion of Cildania, the total became 2,770,022. Including Beiteynu, the total became 3,469,615 MU reserves amount to 2,602,211 soldiers, marines, sailors, and airmen. 3209-Present With the loss of Vanuku, the MU stands at 2,748,385 active troops and 2,061,290 in reserves. Politics The MU has a Head of State referred to as the title of choice by the individual nation seated. Currently the MU Head of State may be called President, National Chairman, Leader, and Emperor. The HOS is a symbolic position but may represent the MU in the news media and in negotiations with other nations. The MU HOS is not the Commander in Chief as that role is given to the Allied Commander. MU Heads of State September 3190-September 3194: Galt Freyja September 3194-September 3198: Alan Hamilton September 3198-September 3202: Galt Freyja September 3202-September 3206: Dwight Clinton September 3206-September 3210: Thomas III September 3210-September 3214: Louis I September 3214-September 3218: Alisa Chordatova September 3218-3222: Jelbania September 3222-3226: Cildania September 3226-3230: Beiteynu The MU Legislature includes the parties of all nations signed to the treaty. When a resolution proposed to affect the entire union is proposed, all nations must present the resolution for a vote. Each country is given an equal number of votes in the union. For a resolution to pass it requires 50% plus one among all parties in the MU. Current MU Legislature 3208 Libertarian Party of Barmenia: 25% Orthodox Party of Beiteynu: 8.75% National Conservative Party of Beiteyny: 16.25% National Coalition of Cildania: 25% Corporatists of Jelbania 25% Foreign Affairs {C The MU's main focus on foreign affairs is the recruitment of other nations to its ranks with the expressed goal of uniting all democratic/constitutional Monarchies in Majatra. The MU does not prevent nations within its union to conduct their own individual foreign policies granted those policies do not contradict MU resolutions and treaty regulations. Red: Current Members Yellow: Qualified for Membership Blue: Disqualified for Membership Associate Membership A nation may become an associate membership by agreeing to a defense pact. An associate member need not be a democracy or constitutional monarchy to apply. All applications require majority approval of the MU Legislature. Current Foreign Affairs Cobura: Cobura has refused membership believing the MU to be a threat to the Majatra region. They have instead signed a treaty alliance with Deltaria. Deltaria: Deltaria was the first to refuse membership citing their belief that MU membership would threaten their culture and sovereignty. They have instead signed a treaty with Cobura and Luthori for protection. Wantuni: Wantuni refused membership citing its independence and neutrality in foreign policy. Jakania: Jakania is disqualified from membership due to its absolute Monarchy and was the enemy of many MU nations during the Jakanian Civil War. Jakania hopes to form their own counter union called the United States of Majatra. Selucia: Despite its absolute Monarchy, Selucia has expressed interest in playing some diplomatic part in the MU. Negotiations are on going as of 3204. Colonization MU President Dwight Clinton expressed the opinion that the MU should have colonies in Vascania due to the southern proximity of the island continent to Majatra. He submitted the following plan for review: